Requiem
by starsdust
Summary: <html><head></head>LOST CANVAS, shounen ai. Manigoldo x Albafica. Historia en dos capítulos acerca de cómo los caminos de Albafica y Manigoldo se encuentran, se desencuentran... y vuelven a encontrarse, a pesar de todo.</html>
1. Capullo

**Título:** Requiem

**Temas:** Shounen ai, drama.

**Personajes:** Albafica, Manigoldo... alguno más en el capítulo 2.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

><p><strong>PARTE 1: CAPULLO<strong>

Después de que su pueblo hubiera sido masacrado ante sus ojos, Manigoldo creía haberlo visto todo. No importaba que ahora viviera en un nuevo lugar, donde cada día aprendía algo nuevo y se volvía más fuerte. Aún lo perseguían el olor a sangre, el sonido lúgubre de los lamentos, el sabor de sus propias lágrimas, la impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada, la culpa de haber sobrevivido. Por las noches lo despertaban los ecos de gritos que seguían resonando en sus oídos.

Nada podía ser peor, creía Manigoldo. Y nadie hubiera podido convencerlo de lo contrario hasta el día en que su maestro Sage lo llevó a visitar la antesala del infierno. En aquel lugar, las almas de los muertos caían en un pozo sin retorno, en el fondo del cual no había más que sufrimiento.

Aunque solo su alma hubiera visitado el inframundo, había vuelto a la superficie trayendo de vuelta consigo la hedionda fetidez de la muerte. Quizás no era más que su imaginación, el recuerdo de un olor que se había impregnado a su mismo espíritu. Intentó recordar las palabras de Sage acerca de no ceder a la desesperanza. Llevarlo hasta aquel lugar había sido la retorcida manera del viejo de querer enseñarle el valor de la vida, al parecer.

Nunca había sido demasiado amigo del agua, pero ahora llevaba ya un buen rato metido en un arroyo que corría dentro del terreno del santuario, frotando su piel con desesperación, intentando deshacerse de la persistente sensación de suciedad que lo asqueaba, cuando la brisa le trajo una fragancia agradable.

Su primer reflejo fue olerse a sí mismo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el aroma llegaba desde otra parte. Sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta en dirección al lugar de donde venía el viento, y quedó petrificado al encontrarse con que había alguien observándolo a unos metros de la orilla. Era un chico aparentemente menor que él, vestido con ropas sencillas, que lo miraba con insistencia. Pero lo que impactó en primer lugar a Manigoldo acerca de aquella persona fue que no lo había escuchado llegar. Lo único que había delatado su presencia era el dulce perfume que se desprendía de él.

Al mirarlo con atención, Manigoldo tuvo la impresión de estar frente a un espejo mágico que reflejaba todo lo que él no era. El chico tenía una piel muy blanca, unos rasgos ridículamente simétricos y delicados, y los ojos de un celeste pálido y puro. Su cabello largo le caía sobre los hombros en ondas muy suaves.

En suma, se veía muy diferente a todos los que había conocido alguna vez en su pueblo natal... e incluso en el santuario. Y no solamente se veía diferente, sino que olía diferente. Ahora no cabía duda de que el grato aroma que había percibido antes venía de él. Parecía nacer en su interior y emanar con cada respiro.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Manigoldo olfateó instintivamente su propio antebrazo, preguntándose inconscientemente qué tan mal olía él en comparación. En ese momento, el otro chico retrocedió un poco, haciendo una mueca de ligero disgusto. El gesto hizo salir a Manigoldo de su estado meditativo, encendiendo su rabia.

―¿Qué carajo estás mirando, cara de muñequita? ―gritó, sin molestarse en medir sus palabras o detenerse a pensar en ellas. Esperaba generar miedo, pero para su decepción, el otro reaccionó con inesperada altivez, en lugar de dejarse intimidar.

―¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ―respondió, utilizando un tono igual de soberbio que el de Manigoldo, aunque sus palabras fueran mucho más suaves.

―¿Eh? ―Manigoldo quedó desconcertado por la actitud confiada del visitante, pero no tardó en recuperarse y volver al ataque―. ¡Oye! ¡Tú eres el que está parado ahí mirándome como si fuera un animal de circo!

El desconocido apretó los labios en un mohín de niño ofendido.

―¡Es que no deberías estar en esta parte del arroyo!

―¿Qué dices? ―exclamó Manigoldo―. ¿Desde cuándo tienes tú derecho a decidir quién se baña en el arroyo y quién no?

En realidad, Manigoldo estaba admirado con el atrevimiento del otro. No se había imaginado que alguien de apariencia tan tierna, casi frágil, pudiera hacerle frente sin pestañear. Y sin embargo, allí estaba ese alguien. Aunque ahora poco quedaba en él de fragilidad, y la resolución que mostraba le daba una nueva dimensión a su belleza.

―Allí crece un tipo especial de flor subacuática ―explicó el recién llegado―. No te conviene toparte con ella. Es venenosa.

―¿Una flor submarina? ¿Venenosa...?

Aquello fue el colmo. Manigoldo nunca había escuchado sobre flores que crecieran bajo el agua, y mucho menos que fueran venenosas. Sonaba como la excusa más absurda que había escuchado jamás. Comenzó a reír de solo pensarlo, y no pudo parar hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―preguntó el otro, confundido.

―No hablas en serio, ¿no? He visto el infierno con mis propios ojos y tú vienes a advertirme que tenga cuidado con unas pobres flores.

―Claro que hablo en serio. No bromearía con algo así.

La solemnidad con la que el chico habló impresionó a Manigoldo. Se miró las manos y las encontró arrugadas por la humedad. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo dentro el agua, así que tampoco necesitaba quedarse más.

―Lo hago para que dejes de molestar, no te confundas ―dijo, mientras se acercaba a la orilla. Buscó la ropa que había dejado en las ramas de un árbol, y para cuando se volvió, se encontró con que el otro chico había entrado al agua él mismo, y estaba recogiendo algunas flores que crecían sobre las plantas acuáticas del arroyo―. Hey... ¿qué haces? ―atinó a preguntar Manigoldo, demasiado perplejo como para enojarse o sentirse burlado.

―A mi maestro le gusta el té que se prepara con las flores de estos nenúfares ―dijo el otro. Por primera vez, parecía sonreír―. He venido a conseguir algunas.

―Eres un sirviente, entonces... ―dijo Manigoldo. Ciertamente no se veía como un sirviente tradicional, pero entre quienes servían al viejo había unos cuantos de apariencia muy refinada, aunque probablemente fueran un montón de inútiles.

―No exactamente.

―¿Y a qué persona estás no-exactamente-sirviendo?

―Lugonis de Piscis es mi maestro ―respondió el chico, deleitándose en cada una de las sílabas de la frase, a las que pronunció con orgullo y reverencia.

Lugonis. Ese era el nombre el nombre del guardián de la doceava casa, la última antes de llegar a la residencia del patriarca. Tenía sentido, ahora que pensaba, que aquel chico estuviera oliera a rosas, porque el templo estaba plagado de ellas. Lugonis era uno de los pocos santos dorados que había en el santuario.

Sage había dicho que muy pronto, una nueva generación tomaría el lugar de los anteriores, para luchar contra Hades, y ahora más que nunca, Manigoldo estaba dispuesto a formar parte de ella. Al recordar esto, una idea que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ese momento cruzó de pronto por su cabeza.

―Un momento... ¿eres el aspirante a caballero de Piscis?

―¿Aspirante...? Solo aspiro a aprender lo que mi maestro tenga para enseñarme. Eso es suficiente para mí ―dijo el chico, y salió del agua cargando algunas flores con el mismo cuidado que si fueran piedras preciosas.

―¿Y es él quien te enseña sobre plantas? Espera, ¿no dijiste que había plantas venenosas bajo el agua? ¿Qué hacías tú allí entonces?

―Venenosas para ti, no para mí ―habló con toda tranquilidad, y lo que a Manigoldo le pareció ser un cierto dejo de jactancia. Manigoldo no se decidía entre si sentirse interesado o detestar su actitud por momentos presuntuosa, pero esto último había sido indudablemente irritante.

―¿Te estás burlando? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? ―Si ese era el aspirante a Piscis, entonces podría ser interesante ver qué tan fuerte era. Aún cuando el niñato fuera alumno de un caballero dorado, Manigoldo tenía como mentor al patriarca, y a la hora de pelear no iba a tener ningún tipo de consideración por su cara, por más bonita que fuera.

Sin embargo, una vez más, la respuesta del otro lo dejó mudo.

―Tú eres el alumno del patriarca, ¿verdad? Te he visto cruzar Piscis alguna vez.

Molesto, Manigoldo escupió a un costado para ventilar su frustración. No le gustaba la idea de no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

―¿Ahora me vas a decir que sabes mi nombre, también? ―vociferó Manigoldo, avanzando.

―No... ―respondió el otro, retrocediendo unos pasos al encontrar que Manigoldo se acercaba demasiado.

Satisfecho por considerar que había logrado al fin marcar un poco de terreno, Manigoldo se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra parte.

―Manigoldo ―masculló, intentando sonar casual.

―Albafica ―murmuró el otro.

―¿Alba qué?

―Albafica... ―repitió el chico―. Es mi nombre.

―Ah. Ya veo.

Albafica murmuró algo más, que pretendía probablemente ser una especie de despedida, y luego se escabulló entre los arbustos. Manigoldo repitió su nombre un par de veces. "Albafica". Sonaba como el nombre de una flor. Definitivamente iba con él. Podía ser un poco insufrible, pero había dejado un aroma delicioso detrás. Uno que le había hecho olvidar por el momento la sofocante pestilencia de las puertas del infierno.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Este va a ser un fic super sencillo de dos capítulos centrado en Alba y Mani, aunque probablemente aparezca algún otro dorado en el capítulo siguiente. Me quedé con ganas de que hubiera algo con Albafica y Manigoldo interactuando en el anime de Lost Canvas...

Este primer capítulo está ambientado en la época en que Manigoldo era un aprendiz, luego de la primera vez que va al Yomotsu Hirasaka, de la mano de Sage (capítulo 18 del anime).

Por esa época, el maestro de Albafica debía estar aún vivo, por lo tanto imagino que Albafica no estaba tan traumado. Lugonis no es inventado por mí, sino que es un personaje creado por la autora de Lost Canvas para el drama CD que cuenta la historia del pasado de Albafica. Allí parecería que el gran trauma de Albafica surgió a partir de la muerte de su maestro. Antes era una persona bastante feliz, aunque también da a entender que no se daba con mucha gente. No se sabe cuándo murió el maestro de Albafica, pero 10 años atrás (cuando Albafica tenía 13) ya no estaba. Probablemente haya muerto por esa época.

Entonces, en esta primera parte del fic, Albafica tiene 13 años o menos. Probablemente MENOS. Depende de la edad que tuviera Manigoldo en el flashback de las OVAs... que podría ser entre unos 12-14. En la siguiente parte estarán más grandes, así que la actitud de Albafica va a haber cambiado... ya va a estar presente El Trauma xD

Y seguramente aparecerá algún personaje adicional, que quizás termine siendo Dégel o Kardia, porque no puedo evitar inclinarme por ellos xD Pero veremos cómo va la cosa.

PD: No, no olvidé "Fiebre" xD

PD 2: Gracias a Sui por su review que no puedo contestar personalmente porque no tiene cuenta aquí xD Te contestaré en el siguiente capítulo :D


	2. Elegía

**PARTE 2: ELEGÍA**

Albafica no solía alejarse demasiado de los dominios de Piscis. Ese era el lugar donde había crecido. Su maestro Lugonis era más que un padre para él, era el sol que brillaba con calidez sobre su mundo de rosas, desde que podía recordarlo. Y aunque no hubieran nacido compartiendo la misma sangre, cada día realizaban un ritual especial que terminaría por unirlos también de esa manera. Aquella ceremonia era parte de su entrenamiento, que podía por momentos llegar a ser extremadamente exigente y doloroso. Pero Albafica podía soportarlo. Mientras tuviera a su maestro, no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie más.

Sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que había más allá. Cuando tenía oportunidad de visitar otras zonas del santuario, Albafica se maravillaba con la variedad de fragancias, texturas y colores diferentes con los que se encontraba. Aunque su maestro le enseñara acerca de muchos tipos de flores y plantas, en el lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solamente había rosas.

Fue en una de sus escapadas que conoció a Manigoldo, aunque en realidad, había estado observándolo de lejos desde antes. De su manera de moverse, de pararse, y de mirar por encima de su hombro a la búsqueda de perseguidores invisibles se desprendía el aroma de la desconfianza. Dejaba tras de sí un hedor que recordaba a la fetidez de las flores de dragoneta. Podía no ser del todo agradable, pero era llamativo. Albafica estaba intrigado.

Su primer encuentro cara a cara había sido bastante incómodo. Cada uno de ellos, por razones particulares, tenía sus propios problemas a la hora de relacionarse con el resto del mundo. Quizás por esa misma razón, un lazo invisible pareció conectarlos, provocando que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse muchas otras veces. No era exactamente una amistad, pero era algo en lo que Albafica pensaba cuando recordaba las palabras de su maestro, acerca de que llegaría un día en que debería elegir entre el mundo de los hombres y el solitario jardín de Piscis. De todas maneras, Albafica no tenía dudas acerca de cuál era su camino a seguir. Quería honrar a su maestro dando lo mejor de sí.

Con los años, sus habilidades fueron floreciendo, al igual que su belleza, por más que él no le diera importancia a ello. Hasta que por fin llegó el momento en que todo cambió. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, superó a su maestro de la manera más dolorosa: provocándole la muerte. Aunque no hubiera sido su intención, aunque hubiera sido engañado, aunque todo hubiera sido consecuencia de su exceso de inocencia, nunca lograría perdonárselo.

Pasó a ocupar el lugar que antes le pertenecía a Lugonis de forma completa, y eso incluía vivir el mismo tipo de vida. Ya no podría escaparse de vez en cuando, para visitar otros jardines, como en el pasado. Era demasiado peligroso. Cargaba dentro de sí un veneno mortal. Para realizar su tarea con eficiencia, primero debía proteger al mundo de sí mismo.

Su aislamiento era la consecuencia de las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado, sin importar que estas hubieran nacido de la ingenuidad. Era muy tarde para echarse atrás, así que tomaría a la soledad como única compañera, tal como lo había hecho Lugonis durante tanto tiempo. Para él no existía otra opción posible. Pero Manigoldo no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

―¿Por qué? ―insistía, cada vez que pretendía acercarse a Albafica y era rechazado por él.

―Porque es el destino de Piscis ―respondía Albafica, evitando encontrarse con sus ojos. Sabía lo que hallaría en ellos. Confusión, rabia, incredulidad.

―¿El destino...?

Muy pronto, Albafica comprendió que no le sería tan fácil evadir a Manigoldo. Ambos eran santos dorados que servían al santuario y residían en la zona de las Doce Casas Zodiacales. Y haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias, Manigoldo volvía a él como una abeja va hacia la flor, una y otra vez.

―Nunca lo vas a entender, ¿verdad? ―murmuró Albafica aquel día. Utilizó un tono cortante, aunque muy en el fondo de su ser, una parte de él se alegraba de la tenacidad de Manigoldo.

Allí estaba él, como tantas otras veces antes. El único idiota capaz de ir a cuestionarle a la rosa por qué tenía tantas espinas.

―Dime que la razón por la que quieres que me mantenga lejos es porque no me soportas, y lo consideraré ―respondió Manigoldo―. Pero mientras sigas con lo del estúpido veneno, no vas a conseguir que te escuche.

―¿Quieres morir?

―¿Morir? ―Manigoldo hizo suya la palabra, cargándola de sarcasmo y arrojándosela de vuelta con desprecio―. Qué absurdo.

―Personas más fuertes que tú murieron por mi causa.

Sabía que sus consejos caerían en oídos sordos, pero no estaba preparado para la hiriente respuesta de Manigoldo, que se rió entre dientes.

―Entonces dudo que fueran realmente más fuertes... ―señaló con soberbia.

―¡Irrespetuoso! ―exclamó Albafica, indignado. Manigoldo se valió de la turbación que nublaba los reflejos del otro para tomarlo del brazo con firmeza.

―En todo caso, la muerte no me asusta... al contrario... Llegará el día en que me enfrente a ella y le diga unas cuantas verdades en la cara...

―Suéltame.

―¿Qué pasaría si no tuvieras ese veneno, entonces? ―preguntó Manigoldo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había conseguido acercarse a Albafica lo suficiente como para desarmar su defensa, aunque hubiera sido utilizando un golpe bajo.

A pesar de la resistencia que imponía, Albafica estaba a su merced, tal como una flor ante un insecto. Aunque quizás, pensándolo mejor, el caso fuera exactamente el contrario. Después de todo, era la flor la que llamaba al insecto, invitándolo a posarse ella, desplegando ante él sus tentadores pétalos.

―Esa es una pregunta sin sentido. Este veneno es parte de lo que soy.

―¿En serio...? ―Manigoldo sonrió con un dejo de malicia. Después de tanto esperar por el momento justo de actuar, este por fin había llegado. Albafica se crispó al percibir un repentino cambio en el cosmos de Manigoldo, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Lo que siguió a continuación fue irreal.

_Sekishiki Meikai Ha._

Albafica sintió que una fuerza lo levantaba hacia arriba con violencia, y al mirar hacia abajo vio su propio cuerpo caído sobre el piso. La visión no duró mucho tiempo, porque pronto fue arrastrado hacia otro lugar donde aterrizó de pie, aunque aturdido. El escenario a su alrededor no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Era un lugar oscuro, infinito pero agobiante.

A lo lejos le pareció ver viejas estructuras carcomidas por la humedad, y luego figuras que se movían, pesadamente, caminando hacia el borde de un precipicio donde finalmente desaparecían. La vaga luminosidad de los fuegos fatuos cubría el suelo. Manigoldo estaba a poca distancia, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

―¿Qué...? ¡Manigoldo! ¿Qué lugar es este...?

―Un lugar donde tu veneno no tiene ningún efecto ―dijo Manigoldo, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

―¿Cómo...?

―La antesala del inframundo. Aunque las sensaciones que experimentes aquí se sientan reales, tu cuerpo físico está en la tierra. Traje tu alma hasta este lugar utilizando una de las técnicas de Cáncer.

La explicación de Manigoldo tenía sentido, pero eso no hacía que la situación fuera menos grotesca. Albafica vio a Manigoldo acercarse, y retrocedió por reflejo.

―¡Estás loco!

Manigoldo dejó escapar una carcajada. Estaba en su elemento y sabía bien cómo manejarse, así que no le costó volver a acorralar a Albafica, que todavía no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Como tu cuerpo real no está aquí, tu veneno no es parte de ti ―dijo Manigoldo, tomando la muñeca de Albafica―. Es como si no existiera. No me hará ningún daño.

La mano de Manigoldo fue recorriendo el camino que iba desde el antebrazo de Albafica hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se apoyó. Albafica tembló al sentir la caricia, apabullado por los sentimientos encontrados que esta le provocaba.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que había experimentado el contacto con la piel de otra persona que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía. Manigoldo tenía razón, era como estar en su cuerpo real. Pero tenía la impresión de estar haciendo trampa.

―Devuélveme a la superficie ―suplicó, en un esfuerzo por resistirse al hechizo.

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó Manigoldo. Se daba cuenta de que Albafica había bajado la guardia, y lo aprovechó para apoyar ambas manos sobre las mejillas del pisciano―. ¿Para que puedas volver a escudarte en tu veneno?

―No entiendes...

―Claro que no entiendo ―gruñó Manigoldo―. Ese es el problema.

―Este lugar... ―Albafica intentó mirar a su alrededor, pero Manigoldo sostenía su cabeza de modo que no tuviera más remedio que verlo a los ojos.

―¿Sabes para qué te traje? Es solamente para sacarme una duda. Dime la verdad, y te enviaré de vuelta.

―Si piensas que puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo... ―comenzó a decir Albafica. Quiso alejarse, pero fue tan poca la energía que puso en ello que Manigoldo lo retuvo sin esfuerzo.

―Cierra los ojos, Albafica. Olvida el lugar por un momento.

La respuesta de Albafica se limitó en un principio a una mirada cargada de rabia y de desolación. Manigoldo estaba siendo injusto. Las circunstancias del momento eran extraordinarias, pero el mundo real, donde ellos tenían que vivir, no funcionaba de esa manera. El veneno de su sangre no desaparecería mágicamente. Cuando notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no pudo evitar pensar que en la superficie, ese líquido podría resultar letal para cualquiera. Cerró los ojos para ocultarlas, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de cumplir con el pedido de Manigoldo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Manigoldo lo atrajo contra su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos, que se aferraron a su cintura y recorrieron su espalda para cubrirla, con el mismo poco respeto de una planta trepadora. Poco hizo para resistir el beso de Manigoldo, hambriento, ávido.

Los labios de Albafica recibieron a los de Manigoldo al igual que un campo que le da la bienvenida a la lluvia después de una larga sequía. No conocía ese tipo de intimidad, y estaba confundido por la manera en que se manifestaba, provocándole espasmos de ansiedad y de alegría al mismo tiempo. El miedo quedó olvidado por un instante, y Albafica respondió al abrazo de Manigoldo, rindiéndose a su instinto tal como los pétalos cuando son empujados por el viento.

―Pídeme que me aleje, ahora ―dijo Manigoldo, depositando el susurro dentro de su boca, junto con un último beso―. Dame una excusa diferente a la de siempre, algo que no tenga que ver con el veneno, y te dejaré en paz.

Al escuchar esto, Albafica se tensó y buscó apartarse, arrepentido. Pero las fuerzas lo traicionaron, y la lengua le falló cuando intentó responder que aquello estaba mal, que no podía ser, porque el camino de Piscis es un camino solitario, porque en la superficie, nada de eso sería posible, y que Manigoldo no tenía ningún derecho a pedir nada de él, y mucho menos de arrastrarlo sin permiso hasta la maldita antesala del infierno para cumplir con un capricho.

Muchas eran las cosas que quería decirle, pero simplemente no fue capaz de hacerlo. Enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Manigoldo, y emitió un murmullo casi imperceptible.

―No puedo...

Albafica escuchó a Manigoldo chasquear la lengua, y de pronto sintió que un violento remolino comenzaba a envolverlo, alejándolo de allí. Para cuando volvió en sí, estaba de vuelta en el templo de Piscis, donde el aire olía a rosas. En su cuerpo verdadero, donde el veneno corría por sus venas. En la realidad, donde nunca podría estar tan de cerca de nadie como lo había estado de Manigoldo. Todavía abrumado por la experiencia, se apoyó en sus manos sin incorporarse del todo, y levantó la cabeza. Manigoldo estaba parado de espaldas a él, unos pasos más delante.

―Bien, creo que eso responde a mi pregunta. Espero que también haya respondido a alguna de las tuyas ―dijo el guardián de la cuarta casa, sin volverse para mirarlo. Su voz sonaba sombría.

Los pasos de Manigoldo se alejaron, y Albafica no hizo nada para detenerlo. Sintió el sabor amargo de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, y odió no poder hacer nada para detenerlas. Su cuerpo se estremecía, al ritmo de los recuerdos del placer que acababa de experimentar, y del dolor que le provocaba no poder ser más fuerte contra el deseo. Quiso pronunciar el nombre de su maestro en busca de consuelo, pero la palabra se atoró en su garganta y terminó siendo consumida por un agrio llanto de impotencia.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> No estoy del todo conforme, pero bueno. Y el final es medio angst... Perdón xD Si sirve de consuelo, en mi mente, Manigoldo volverá a intentar insistir xD Lo que quería era saber cómo se sentía realmente Albafica, y hacer que además, Albafica también pensara sobre cómo se sentía él en realidad.

La flor de dragoneta (dracunculus vulgaris) se puede encontrar en la zona del Mediterráneo y despide un aroma desagradable.

La historia de Albafica y su maestro la pueden leer en el manga de Lost Canvas, en el gaiden de Albafica (está en submanga).

Gracias a quienes comentaron en la primera parte ^^ A quienes tienen cuenta en FFNET les pude responder, pero a quienes no, les agradezco ahora xD En serio muchas gracias :3 Por cierto, para Suigin Walker: Ahora con los gaidens de LC es probable que veamos a muchos dorados de pequeños y conozcamos sus historias xD Bueno, considerando que se mostró el pasado de Albafica, espero que se muestre el pasado de todos.


End file.
